


come cut me open

by doxian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Devotion, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lord/Retainer Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: Leo kneels down behind where Niles lies - a body among felled bodies - gingerly touching just above where two of the arrows are sticking out of his right shoulder. His tunic is already soaked in blood, and Leo's fingers come away wet with red. Niles sucks in a breath at the bite of pain, at the pleasure of it. He wants to ask Leo to press down harder, but even he can recognize that there are some boundaries that he shouldn't cross.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> written for [Valentine's Day Lockers 2017](http://valentineslockers.dreamwidth.org/11711.html?view=308159#cmt308159)
> 
> aside from the tags, Niles also thinks about dying at one point
> 
> title from Surgeon by St Vincent

Their assailants had cut them off from the rest of their party at the point where the road narrowed, forcing their horses and wagons to pass through in single file. That single act turned out to be the extent of their clever planning. They'd clearly underestimated how much of a challenge it would be to take down a young lord and a single retainer, definitely didn't realize how Leo had been swiftly growing into his own as a dark mage. 

This certainly isn't the first time one of the royal siblings had been targeted like this. Niles wonders whether it was an attempt at kidnapping for ransom or assassination - there had been murmurs of discontent among the common folk regarding King Garon lately, and it would be easy enough to take out such frustrations on his children.

But with six arrows lodged deeply in his chest and limbs, it's difficult for Niles to come to any clear conclusions. 

The sound of footsteps penetrates through the bleary fog of pain, and Niles turns to see Leo's foot next to his head. He finds it within himself to smirk. "When I said I'd like to be at your feet, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." 

Leo kneels down behind where Niles lies - a body among felled bodies - gingerly touching just above where two of the arrows are sticking out of his right shoulder. His tunic is already soaked in blood, and Leo's fingers come away wet with red. Niles sucks in a breath at the bite of pain, at the pleasure of it. He wants to ask Leo to press down harder, but even he can recognize that there are some boundaries that he shouldn't cross. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Leo asks. Niles is almost flattered at how worried his typically icy prince sounds. "Should I pull them out?" 

Niles laughs weakly. "Do that and you'll rip me up even more, milord." 

Pulling the arrows out would mean pulling out bits of Niles' flesh, caught on the edges of the barbs. There's something attractive about the idea, though. The only attachment he feels towards his body is because of Leo anyway - if Leo decided the best use of it was to tear it to ribbons, well. That would be fine. 

Leo winces. "I apologize. It was negligent of me to suggest that. I should research proper medical practices on the battlefield in the case of future altercations like this." 

"The best way," Niles informs him, "is to slice the wound open so you can feel down the shaft and find the arrowhead, and then cut it out. That is, if it hasn't hit bone or anything else important. Oh, aside from healing magic, of course." 

If Leo did that, each of the wounds would have to be stitched closed. They would scar. Not the first scars he would have accrued as Leo's retainer, but probably the most prominent. And as it healed, the tissue around it would bruise - hematomas purpling across his skin like smoke. 

He thinks about the sword hanging at Leo's waist. Using a sword for this kind of delicate work would be the height of foolishness, but Niles can't deny the draw of Leo running his shoulder through, pinning him to the ground with his sword. Leo stabbing him would be quite marginally better than getting shot at by nameless brutes, Niles is sure. Although Leo is unlikely to ever harm him unless he had been grievously injured and was going to die anyway. It would be just like Leo to decide to end his suffering and give him a humane death. 

Leo's wince gets more pronounced. "I forget that you must have experienced this before, in your past." He settles down on the grass. "The rest of our party should rejoin us soon. Can I not staunch the bleeding while our healer gets here?" 

"The arrows are doing that plenty well," Niles says. "It really is just a matter of waiting and hoping I don't bleed out in the meantime. You're not hurt, milord?" 

"No. You made sure of that, rushing in like you did." He doesn't sound pleased. "What were you thinking?" 

"I'm usually more cautious, but there's something about you that makes me take leave of my senses, milord." He lifts his hand, even as it makes his shoulder sting, so he can touch Leo's knee.

Leo huffs. 

"You know I can handle myself better now. You don't need to get half-killed in order to rescue me."

"I know."

"I have no use of you if you're dead. You can't protect me then."

"I know."

Leo's words are harsh, but his hand brushing Niles' hair back from his face is gentle. Niles sighs. He'd move so he could rest his head on Leo's lap, but armor isn't much of a pillow, and Leo would probably just scold him for all the moving around. 

"You're rarely this affectionate, Lord Leo. If I knew getting shot is what it would take, I would have done it ages ago."

Leo huffs again, runs his fingers through Niles hair again. Niles closes his eyes. If he could, he would stretch this moment of pain into hours - anything so long as he could be gifted with more of this quiet, simple touch. 

"How can you crack jokes at a time like this?"

"Who said anything about joking?" Niles drawls. Leo stays silent, but he continues stroking Niles hair as an attempt at comfort until Niles hears the distant cantering of their companion's horses.


End file.
